The present invention relates to unique oral care compositions containing a dispersion of certain silicones in certain surfactants. When added to water these dispersions are stable and are distinct from solutions, emulsions and microemulsions. These dispersions are referred to hereinafter as ULTRAMULSION.TM. dispersions. This trademark is the property of Whitehill Oral Technologies, Inc. For further information regarding ULTRAMULSION.TM. dispersions, see copending application Ser. No. 08/144,778, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,667, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. See also copending patent application Ser. Nos. 08/462,613; 08/462,600; 08/463,010; 08/461,698; 08/464,403; 08/462,599; and 08/462,930; all filed on Jun. 5, 1996, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The ULTRAMULSION.TM. dispersion based oral care products of the present invention exhibit unique and unexpected substantivity to oral surfaces including teeth and gums while providing a reservoir for various lipid soluble active ingredients resulting in antiplaque, antibacterial, antigingivitis benefits that last for extended periods. This combination of enhanced substantivity and the reservoir effect described in detail below are further combined with excellent particle size to provide optimum coatings to the oral cavity.
Oral care products containing the ULTRAMULSION.TM. dispersions of the present invention include: rinses, spray, gels, creams, toothpastes, tooth powders, denture cleaning tablets, dental floss, interproximal simulators, mints, chewing gums, pet treats and pet main meals.
The compositions of the present invention may be used by dentists and hygienists in various professional oral hygiene treatment and/or may be used by consumers in various at-home and away-from-home oral hygiene products ranging from mouth rinses, gels, toothpastes, tooth powders, dental creams, denture wearers products, dental floss, to interproximal simulators, mints and chewing gums and sprays respectively.